


Rescue

by LeafZelindor



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Cults, Drugs, Hermann Rescues Newt, Inspired by Art, Kaiju Cult, M/M, Seizure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/pseuds/LeafZelindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newton got himself involved in the Kaiju Cult. Hermann rescues him. pre-movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Drug use, seizure
> 
> Inspired by http://feriowind.tumblr.com/post/94891497870/hermann-rescues-newt-from-the-kaiju-cult

The cult was driving Newton mad. More mad than before anyway. Hermann was worried about his lab partner. The first few times Newton had come home with the white robes of an acolyte in the... what did they call themselves? Children of the Kaiju? He'd teased him. Newton had insisted he had no idea what he was talking about. That they weren't like that.

His rantings about how amazing the Kaiju were got louder. Hermann actually found himself flinching because of it. He didn't argue. He occasionally ribbed Newton a little. About how he was such a groupie and how the Kaiju were infecting his brain. “breathed in to much blue residue.”

It occurred to him though, that Newton really was believing the teachings of the cult. Oh the other man had always said he wanted an up close and personal view of the kaiju, but soon, it turned into stranger things. About how if he believed hard enough the Kaiju would protect him, his tattoos were a sign of that. Before he knew it, Newton had robes indicating a higher position in the order. The cult. Sometimes the other scientist would appear in the lab shaking and looking ill, disoriented.

So one day, Hermann nicked an extra set of robes from Newton's rooms and followed him. He managed to obtain one of the hats that obscured his face. He followed the cult members carefully into the bone slums, it made his leg hurt, moving to keep up with Newton.

The first night, he couldn't follow when Newton was taken to the back room. His robes weren't the right level. After paying off a few people he managed to obtain something which was of a higher level in the cult. The second time he was allowed in the back, and thankfully he avoided getting included in the full ritual. One which made him feel sick to his stomach. It seemed, the Kaiju cultists thought Newton was something of a messiah, after all, nobody knew as much about the Kaiju and he was covered in ink depicting them. 

He was put on a pedestal. They gave him something to drink, he did it, and his eyes rolled back, he went up on his toes, mumbling something, a weird garble of German, English, Japanese and Italian. His arms spread out and a few of the other cult members moved forward to touch his tattoos and chant. They were praying to the Kaiju, with Newt as their focus. They fed him more of whatever it was, Hermann couldn't get a good look and soon the small man started to shake, jerking with a seizure that made him fall off the pedestal they'd put him on. They convened around him, still praying and chanting. Hermann ducked his head and slunk into a corner. Waiting. 

It seemed like forever before Newton was left alone, he'd been redressed. He groaned and rolled himself over, getting to his knees before getting sick. Hermann scrambled to him now, dropping his cane and reaching out. “Newton.”

“...H..Hermann?” He sounded weak, scared, his eyes almost didn't lift up. Then a look of disbelief. “Hermann I feel sick” He mumbled now, slowly he reached for the hand being offered him. Hermann ignored his leg in favor of getting Newton upright. “I wanna go home.”

“..I'll take you home.” He promised. He wrapped an arm around Newton and gritted his teeth as the other man leaned heavily on him. Somehow he managed to fish up his cane as well and limping along, Newton pressed tightly to him. They made their way out of there. Nobody seemed to notice. Hermann managed to get them an actual ride back to the shatterdome in a car. Newton just clung to him, trembling and sweating. Newton felt cold though. It was very unsettling. He didn't ask any questions though, not until after he'd gotten Newton undressed and into bed. The other had quietly asked him not to leave and so he settled on the edge of the bed carefully, easing his leg out. 

“Newton.... have they done that before?” He asked quietly.

“..Once or twice.. but... not like that.” Was the whispered response. Hermann sighed softly and looked at him. Newton's glasses were off, he could tell the other couldn't read his expression. He was sad though and scared. 

“They could kill you. They're drugging you Newton.” He said quietly, squeezing the other scientist's hand tightly. “Do you even know what they're giving you?”

“....They buy their stuff on the black market. Some of it...” Newton swallowed. “I'm pretty sure some of it had kaiju bits in it.” He whispered. Hermann closed his eyes and then leaned over and pressed a kiss to a sweaty forehead.

“You are not going back.” He said fiercely. Newton shivered under him, there was something wet on his pillow now, his eyes tightly closed. “I will keep you here myself. You are to important, you... Kaiju Groupie.”

Newton managed something that sounded like a laugh, somewhat. “Right.” He agreed. He shifted and rolled onto his side. “...Hold me Hermann? I really don't feel good.”

Hermann swallowed then shifted to lay down, slowly curling up against Newton's back, his arms going around the other man. Whatever it took. He was going to keep him here, keep him safe. They would figure out how to beat the Kaiju. Put an end to all this madness. Together.


End file.
